


Stubborn heart

by chelouple28



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eliott is smitten, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Lucas is as always one big idiot, M/M, Mentions of Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 11:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelouple28/pseuds/chelouple28
Summary: “Hey there, sleeping beauty.” Eliott smirks at him, raising his eyebrows.Lucas scrambles up into a sitting position, taking his head off Eliott’s lap and sliding far away from Eliott, resting his back against the concrete wall. He turns to look at Eliott with a deep scowl.“Demaury.” Lucas scoffs. “What the fuck are you doing here?”The one where Lucas gets knocked out, but it's Eliott the one who ends up in the ER. Who would have guessed.





	Stubborn heart

**Author's Note:**

> back again with another prompt! this one goes out to my conjoined twin kate, whom i love with all my heart and suggested this prompt <3
> 
> Can you guys tell I've missed writing Lucas' pov? Ugh, it's been a month at least. Please enjoy, and let me know what you think! All the love, as always
> 
> send me more prompts or come share your love in [eluincorrectquotes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/eluincorrectquotes)

Lucas Lallemant is too gay for this shit.

He’s sitting on the world’s most uncomfortable couch. The washed out green cushions look out of place inside the room, because just like in the rest of the house, the theme of the living room is Halloween.

For some reason Lucas can’t fathom, the walls are decorated with creepy Mexican skulls, and there’s spider webs hanging off every door and window in the house. The snacks are Halloween themed, too, bloody Mary is the honorary drink and the cheese fingers look like actual fingers; and Lucas is confused – it’s _September_.

Fucking second years and their pretentious parties.

The pale green clashes with the black and orange decoration, making the couch look like a really ill-looking pumpkin in the middle of all the chaos. The cushions feel rough on Lucas’ hands, and irregular bumps dig into his back every time he tries to readjust himself.

Not only does his ass feel like cardboard, there are two bodies going at it on the seat next to his. Hands below the waist, animalistic sounds and incessant rutting kind of going at it. Lucas is almost certain he saw a hand disappear beneath clothes, but he averts his eyes quickly before he has the chance to really check.

And making out at parties is fun, right? It’s normal.

What’s not fun though, is getting kneed in the hip over and over again, or pushed all the way into the armrest because two hormonal teenagers can’t keep it in their pants. Lucas is sure he’s going to wake up with bruises all over his side tomorrow.

He wiggles his ass further into the couch, back aching after some time as his eyes fall on the bane of his existence. Yann is standing by the door, arms crossed over his chest, as he tries – and fails – to catch the attention of the pretty brunette that is standing on the other side of the room.

_Go talk to her_, he mouths at Yann, looking exasperatedly at his best friend. _For fuck’s sake, and let me get out of here._

_I can’t_, Yann mouths back.

Lucas rolls his eyes.

**To: Yann**

_i *will* leave_

Yann looks up from his phone, giving Lucas the sad eyes as he shakes his head slowly. His gaze falls on the girl again, and Lucas honest to god sees Yann let out a lovesick sigh.

He rolls his eyes again as he unlocks his phone with one hand, the other one holding a bottle of beer between his leg and the armrest.

A particularly harsh thrust coming from his neighbors jostles him, making him spill a few drops of beer on his black jeans. Lucas gasps, looking at the mess on his lap with wide eyes before turning his head to glare at them. His faces scrunches up like a baby’s after tasting a lime when he sees a tongue slipping between cherry red lips in full HD, and he grunts to himself, attention returning to his phone.

He huffs when he sees a few drops on the screen, moving to clean it on the inside of his thigh with a deep scowl on his face.

**To: Yann**

_i swear i will. i should be studying right now, and i’ve had it up to here with the two very horny straighties rutting against my leg_

**From: Yann**

_You can’t leave!!!! I’ll die!!!!_

Lucas raises an unimpressed eyebrow at Yann from the couch, elbows digging into his knees as he hunches forward in his seat.

This situation is ridiculous. He should be in his dorm by now, with headphones over his ears and last week’s notes scattered all over the bed. He mourns the feeling of his cotton soft pajamas hugging his skin at this time of the night, silently cursing Yann for dragging him to this stupid second years party.

And now his best friend doesn’t even have the guts to go to the girl he was supposed to help him win over. To be honest, Lucas doesn’t even understand why Yann thought it would be a good idea to drag him along.

_You’re hot, Lucas. And gay. You’d make the best wingman, _Yann had reasoned.

The fuck is that even supposed to mean?

Thus now. Stuck at a party where he doesn’t know anybody, witnessing tragedy after tragedy pass in front of his eyes. So far he’s seen a nasty break-up happening in the kitchen, someone try to use one of the dining table’s magazine’s pages as rolling paper and a few handstands that almost ended with them taking a very expensive-looking vase down.

If he has to live through another second of hearing the wet slide of mouths brushing against each other and fabric crinkling with every move, he’s going to punch someone.

**To: Yann**

_then perish bitch_

**From: Yann**

_:(_

And then, a beat later.

**From: Yann**

_Okay, I’m gonna do it_

_Fucking finally._

Lucas watches as Yann squares his shoulders – which makes him want to burst out laughing, but he doesn’t, because he’s a _good _friend – before making his way to the corner he’d last seen the girl his friend is currently infatuated with.

He can’t help the proud smile that takes over his face as he watches the encounter, shoulders sagging into the couch with satisfaction – and he hadn’t noticed how tense he’d been for his best friend before that. The newfound relief is welcomed, and he smiles into his beer, bright eyes following Yann’s hand movements as he talks to the pretty girl with a big smile on his face.

Lucas can only hope he won’t ruin it with one of his communist rants – he’s all for anti-capitalism, don’t get him wrong, but he doesn’t think it’s the best conversation starter at a party.

**To: Yann**

_get it bro!!!_

**To: Yann**

_heading out now, but have fun _

And a second later, because he’s not _that_ much of a good friend, and he enjoys how his friend jumps slightly every time his phone vibrates inside his back pocket, he sends another one, smirking.

**To: Yann**

_use protection, you little rebel_

Yann snaps his head in the direction of Lucas after the last text, glaring at him for a fleeting moment before turning back to the girl. Despite giving his full attention to her, Lucas can see Yann showing him the middle finger behind his back.

Lucas’ smirk widens as he passes next to him on his way out, waving at him mockingly before disappearing into the hallway. He dodges bodies left and right as he walks to the door; there’s a surprisingly big amount of them, and Lucas is kind of surprised that no one has called the cops on them yet.

People keep throwing themselves at Lucas, drunk arms clutching his arm or circling his neck, and Lucas has to stand back a few times to avoid getting intoxicated by their horrible breath. That, and the loud music blasting from the speakers in the kitchen make his head pound.

At least he won’t have to see his couch neighbors ever again, or so he hopes, because he thinks he saw too much bare skin for it to be socially acceptable, given how he’s never spoken to neither of them in his life. And he wouldn’t want to, either; they looked like that kind of couple that only has conversations during sex. Or about sex, he thinks, images of tonight’s events flashing before his eyes.

He grimaces, turning the knob on the door with cold fingers. He feels a slight breeze hit his rosy cheeks when the door cracks open, the temperature outside is such a contrast to the one in the hallway that it steals a surprised gasp out of him. The cold isn’t unwelcomed on his skin though, and he stops for a second to enjoy the wind cooling down his heated skin, closing his eyes.

“Watch out!”

His eyes fly open as he stumbles backwards, catching a flash of white light with his eyes before everything turns black. He faintly registers strong fingers digging into his armpits as the world around him fades to white noise.

Then nothing.

***

“What the fuck?” Lucas groans, burying his face into the pillow. The rough fabric scrapes his cheek and he frowns, his body freezing when he hears a light chuckle coming from above.

He snaps his head at the sound, black dots blurring his vision after the fast motion, and his mouth falls open when his eyes focus on the figure looking down at him.

Eliott fucking Demaury is hovering over him, looking at him like Christmas day came earlier.

“What the fuck!”

Eliott’s beaming smile only widens further, his stupidly bright eyes set on Lucas’ face, and Lucas has never wanted to punch the smile off someone’s face harder in his life.

If Yann is the bane of his existence, Eliott is the bane of his existence _and_ afterlife. At least Yann buys him pizza when he’s in a sour mood, but what does Eliott Demaury do for him? Absolutely nothing, is the answer; absolutely nothing but ruin Lucas’ days.

He ruins Lucas’ mornings whenever they bump into each other on their way to class, and Lucas’ nose is freezing and he needs at least two coffees to feel like a human, but then Eliott fucking Demaury will appear out of nowhere, like an actual ghost, looking all fresh and shit, and he’s so energetic at _eight_ in the morning that Lucas just wants to strangle him.

He ruins Lucas’ afternoons too, when he enters the coffee shop Lucas works at and smiles at the sweet old lady that always sits in the back of the shop, asking with a soft voice how her day’s going, before ordering the most ridiculous and pretentious coffee order Lucas has seen in his four months of working there. And there’s no way he can be this nice, Lucas’ mind screams, that’s just not how the world works.

Lucas _knows_. He just knows Eliott is the kind of person who expects everyone to kiss his ass just because he’s hot and has a nice smile, and Lucas is just over that type of boy, which is the reason why, whenever Eliott approaches him with bright eyes (disgustingly so, Lucas’ mind supplies) and plans for the weekend, Lucas just blows him off with a scowl.

If Eliott thinks Lucas is going to fall for his badly executed winks and offers of coffee dates, just like everyone else around campus, he’s wrong. He can go suck faces with literally any of the people Lucas has seen Eliott make out with at parties this last month (and it’s been a lot of people, believe him. If Eliott thinks he is going to add Lucas to his hook up list, Eliott can keep on dreaming).

“Hey there, sleeping beauty.” Eliott smirks at him, raising his eyebrows.

Lucas scrambles up into a sitting position, taking his head off Eliott’s lap and sliding far away from Eliott, resting his back against the concrete wall. He takes a second to look at his surroundings; they’re sitting out in the house’s backyard, and now that he isn’t feeling as drowsy, he notices the wet grass damping his jeans and the cool wind ruffling his hair. He turns to look at Eliott with a deep scowl.

“Demaury.” Lucas scoffs. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“I see you’re back to your charming self. Good, I was worried for a second.” Eliott laughs, rolling his eyes at Lucas’ antics. “I kind of miss passed-out you, though. So cute, drooling all over my jeans.”

“Shut up, I don’t drool.”

Eliott gives him a pointed look, before looking down at his jeans. Lucas follows his gaze, and his cheeks turn pink when he notices a small patch on Eliott’s thigh that looks darker than the rest of his jeans, just one inch below Lucas’ head had been pillowed minutes ago.

“Oh, sorry.” He mumbles, because he still wants to punch Demaury, but his mother taught him manners. “Seriously though, what are you doing here? What am _I_ doing here?”

“You fainted,” Eliott pauses, giving Lucas a crooked smile, eyes full with mirth, “straight into my arms.”

Eliott wiggles his eyebrows in a ridiculous way, shooting Lucas a half-smirk – that Lucas presumes is meant to look sexy, but in reality just looks cheesy as hell.

Lucas hates himself a little bit for finding it extremely endearing.

“You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

He keeps looking at Lucas with that playful expression, his bright, stormy eyes full with mirth. It’s the Eliott Demaury signature look, and Lucas finds himself inexplicably irritated by it.

“Shut the fuck up.” Lucas huffs. Eliott just raises his hands in mock surrender, but his smile doesn’t falter for a second. Lucas rolls his eyes. “What happened, exactly? And leave out all the unnecessary commentary.”

“You sure are pissy today, jeez…” Eliott murmurs, ignoring Lucas’ glare. “Some dudes were playing frisbee outside of the house and you got knocked out by one impressive shot to the forehead when you opened the door. I was just on my way to the kitchen when I saw you stumbling backwards, and I caught you. You’re welcome, by the way.”

Lucas looks at his bent knees without saying anything, nodding slowly.

“Oh. Thanks,” Lucas mumbles after a while, shooting Eliott an awkward smile “for, you know. Catching me, and then for not leaving. Who the fuck plays frisbee at midnight, anyway? Fucking irresponsible.”

Eliott throws his head back when he laughs, and Lucas doesn’t think it was that funny, but still, he smiles to himself a little when he sees the way Eliott’s body shakes with laugher.

“I think they were drunk, actually. So there’s your reason.”

“Unbelievable.”

They stay like that for a while, silently watching crowds of friends come and go through the threshold. Lucas hooks his chin on top of his knees, arms wrapped around his legs as he tries to make himself as small as he can, rubbing his calves to shield himself from the biting cold.

The loud music mixes with happy laugher out in the backyard, but Lucas feels like he’s hearing it from underwater. He thinks that alone should worry him a little, mainly because he’d just gotten back from the land of unconsciousness a few minutes ago, but he’s the most calm he has been in weeks, so he chooses to ignore it.

He can see Eliott from the corner of his eye. The older boy is sitting there, a good ten inches away from Lucas, playing with the cuffs on his jeans. There’s a blank expression on his face, like he didn’t really expect anything from Lucas but silence, and Lucas is hit with a sudden sense of guilt.

“Um.”

Eliott’s head turns, and he looks at Lucas expectantly.

“And, uh, sorry if I was being rude earlier. I’m just stressed about exams, and like, stuff.” He says with a small voice, looking down at his shoes. “I shouldn’t have taken it out on you though, so, yeah. Sorry.”

He waits for Eliott’s reaction, gaze still stuck to the floor as he feels heat pooling in his ears. _How fucking embarrassing_, Lucas thinks to himself, _I should have just stayed in my room tonight._

“Are my ears deceiving me or did the legendary Lucas Lallemant just apologize to me?” Eliott’s loud gasp breaks Lucas out of his thoughts. Eyebrows up to his hairline, he clutches his heart as he speaks. “Am I the one who got knocked-out? This is the nicest you’ve been to me, ever.”

And Lucas doesn’t know how it happens, but he’s suddenly fuming. This is what he gets for trying to have a real moment with Eliott Demaury. He should have seen it coming.

He huffs, rolling his eyes so hard he feels slightly light-headed.

“Okay, you know what? You can fuck off, I take everything back. You’re such a pretentious ass, oh my god-” he says as he jumps to his feet.

The fast motion makes his legs go weak – and okay, he _probably_ should have taken the whole ‘getting hit in the head’ thing a lot more seriously, because next thing he knows he’s lost all coordination of his limbs, and he stumbles backwards, hands grabbing the empty air.

“Lucas! Careful there-”

Two things happen at the same time.

Lucas falls on his ass, and the sound of glass shattering against the wall drowns out the silence of the night.

Lucas watches with wide eyes how Eliott takes a step closer in an attempt to grab Lucas, when his foot steps on an empty bottle of beer. The bottle slips from under Eliott’s foot in slow motion, crashing against the wall and shattering into tiny pieces.

Lucas doesn’t waste any time in crawling towards Eliott, careful not to step on the glass covering the ground. He stays on his knees when he reaches him, looking up at Eliott with scared eyes. Eliott looks down at him with an equally shocked face, mouth trying to work out any words.

Lucas looks down again at the mess by Eliott’s feet, and his breath catches in his throat when he gets a glimpse of a big shard of glass sticking out of Eliott’s leg.

“Holy shit.” Lucas whispers, the color draining from his face. “Holy shit! An ambulance!”

***

“I am _so, so, so_ _sorry_.”

“Yeah, I gathered that the tenth time you said it.” Eliott laughs, shoving at Lucas’ shoulder halfheartedly. “Relax. It was an accident.”

Lucas doesn’t understand how Eliott is so chill about all this.

They’re sitting in the ER, waiting for Eliott to be called in.

No one actually called an ambulance, not after Eliott spent at least ten minutes convincing everyone that it was fine, that Lucas was just being dramatic. And since Lucas doesn’t have his car license yet and Eliott wasn’t in the position to drive, they’d walked all the way over to the hospital. Lucas had ended up carrying Eliott all the way there, his calves were burning and neither of them had spoken a word after leaving the house, but Lucas was in no position to complain. After all, he’d been the one to get them in this situation.

He had enjoyed the feeling of Eliott’s arms squeezing his waist too much to complain, anyway.

He feels slightly out of place right now. They’re surrounded by drunk teenagers and cranky parents – he’s seen more than one looking at them with a scowl on their faces, eyes looking from Eliott’s bloody leg to them before huffing. It makes Lucas flinch every time.

When they’d gotten to the ER, Lucas had been almost panting, eaten away by guilt, when one of the doctors had told Eliott that it wasn’t anything serious, but they would most probably have to stitch him up.

Eliott is taking it surprisingly well.

“I just feel so bad.” He murmurs, kicking his feet against the white tiles. He looks at Eliott for the first time since they got here, heart hammering with shame and guilt. “If I hadn’t acted like a bitch, you wouldn’t be here.”

Eliott gives him a sad smile and shrugs.

“Yeah, well. It happens. It’s okay.”

“It’s not, and I am so-”

“Why do you hate me so much?” Eliott interrupts him with a small voice, making Lucas’ mouth snap shut. “Am I really that annoying?”

“I… No.” Lucas confesses, averting his gaze. “Why do you try so hard to be nice to me?”

He hears Eliott snort next to him, and his head snaps to look at Eliott.

“Because I like you.” Eliott gives him a self-deprecating side smile, shrugging, and his eyes are screaming _it’s that simple_.

It isn’t.

Lucas gapes at him like a fish, hands clammy with sweat. If the hit with the frisbee hadn’t given him a concussion, maybe this will finally do it.

He is aware he is looking at Eliott like he suddenly grew two heads, but he can’t help it, because since when do boys like Eliott fall for boys like Lucas?

Eliott huffs out another laugh, a lot lighter and humorous than the last one.

“Really?” Eliott gives him a fond look, shaking his head with exasperation. “Are you really that thick? God, you’re such an idiot. Lucas, I’ve been trying to ask you out for _weeks_ now. Do you think I go wake up at eight in the morning just for anyone?”

“What?”

“I don’t have class in the morning, Lucas. I just like walking you to class. And I don’t even like coffee that much! I only go there when I know you have a shift.”

Lucas’ body is frozen as his mind goes over Eliott’s words a mile per minute, over and over again. He opens his mouth a few times as a giddy sensation takes over his body, his mind going over every single one of his memories he has with Eliott, and he can’t help the big grin that stretches across his face with every passing memory.

He hastily moves closer to Eliott, pressing their thighs together.

Eliott looks up from his lap, eyeing their pressed up legs with a surprised expression before looking at Lucas.

“I don’t think I do.” Lucas murmurs into the space between their bodies. “Hate you, I mean. I’m just, wary? Because you’re, well. Eliott Demaury. And I’m just this stupid first year with attitude and sleeping problems.” He swallows. “I didn’t want to be another addition to your collection.”

“You’re not just a stupid first year.” Eliott says fiercely, and his eyes hold so much heat in them that Lucas feels himself lighting up a fire from inside. “You’re Lucas, and you’re the most beautiful boy I’ve ever met.”

Lucas squirms under Eliott’s unwavering eyes, and he finds himself smiling despite the color rising in his cheeks.

“Yeah?”

“Hmm.” Eliott affirms, pinky curling around Lucas’ folded fingers. He looks down at their hands, releasing the tight grip he had on the chair, before looking at Eliott with a hesitant smile. “Although you’re the biggest brat I’ve ever met, and you’ve tried to murder me tonight, which is not how I envisioned our first would go.”

“Is this a date?” Lucas exclaims with wide eyes, apologizing when half the room shushes him. “In the ER? I think the fuck not, Eliott.”

“No?”

Lucas ponders the question for a moment.

He looks around them, sees the girl sitting down a few seats over, who is tapping away on her phone, her swollen leg propped up on who Lucas presumes is her dad; and the small kid clinging to his parents’ legs, crying softly as their parents try to soothe him to sleep; and the 40 year old man, who smiles at him kindly before resuming back to his reading, his glasses slipping down his nose every five minutes.

His eyes settle back to Eliott, who is looking at him with hopeful, bright eyes, and he’s smiling at Lucas like this is the first time they see each other – and it feels like it, in a way – and his jeans are stained with blood, but so are Lucas’ hands, and his hair is tousled up in a wavy mess against his forehead with how often he keeps brushing it back, and Lucas suddenly thinks that this makes up for the best date he’s ever had.

“Nah.” He says instead, just to be difficult.

Eliott sees right through him, though, and he smiles, lacing their fingers together.

“Okay then.” He sighs, resting his head on the wall. Lucas does the same, and they turn to look at each other with tired smiles, hands clasped between them. “Re-do?”

“Nah.” Lucas says again. “I changed my mind. This is perfect.”

***

Lucas is too gay for this shit.

He’s back at another party, although the couch in this one is a lot more comfortable, and there are no horny teenagers making out next to his ear. He will count that as a win.

There is, however, one wild Eliott Demaury dancing on top of a table, moving his hips like he’s the devil himself, and Lucas is itching to sin tonight.

He lost his shirt hours ago, like the idiot that he is, and the leather pants are doing things to Lucas’ body whenever he sways his body at a particular angle. He drinks his beer slowly, licking his lips when Eliott’s eyes find his, and then, because he’s a tease, and he’s been thoroughly tested tonight, he raises one eyebrow, challenging Eliott with a smirk.

Eliott eagerly jumps off his table, and his pure excitement makes Lucas laugh. He leaves the empty beer bottle on the table just before he gets a lapful of Eliott hugging his neck and pressing their forehead together.

“What’s up, my angel?” Eliott murmurs between their lips, hands brushing the white feathered wings perched behind Lucas’ back. “Missed me?”

Lucas rolls his eyes with no malice before laughing, holding Eliott’s hips with his hands.

He hears someone murmur to their left something along the lines of ‘_Holy fuck, are those Lallemant and Demaury about to kiss? Didn’t they hate each other?_’. Eliott must hear it too, if the loud sound of his laugher is anything to go by, and it makes Lucas laugh too.

Lucas swallows Eliott’s laugh with his lips, teasing his tongue along Eliott’s bottom lip before they part their mouths eagerly. Eliott laughs again, and it isn’t really a kiss, because they’re smiling so hard it just feels like teeth clicking together and smiles pressing against each other.

It’s a perfect kiss, Lucas thinks dazzled, before Eliott scrapes his bottom lip with his teeth, making Lucas lose all sense of their surroundings until the only thing inside his head is the soft chanting of Eliott’s name.

Lucas thinks he understands his former couch neighbors a little better now.


End file.
